Show Me Heaven
by GreenAngelHeart
Summary: For Valentine's Day.


He was wearing that shy smile. She always wanted to ask him why he looked at her that way still, after more than three years, but she would travel a thousand miles or further just to gaze upon that smile. It was soon replaced though with her lips pressed against his. His easily yielding, until she remembered where they were, pulling away as a moment of guilt and embarrassment for any onlookers took over. Maybe she had been watching too many of those 40s and 50s black & white films her roommate at university loved so much. She had been whipped up into the romanticism of the train station platform. Lips still so close together the warm rush of their quickened breath mingled, she smiled apologetically at him for her sudden fervour. He just grabbed her hand and steered her towards the exit under the large stonework arches.

There was a 15 minute walk to the run-down terrace he shared with four of his mates. It took them 35 minutes by the time he had pulled her into every dark corner and doorway along the way. His lips insistent on hers, his hands searching, exploring, remembering, before his fingers would intertwine with hers again, dragging her along. He had been such a grumpy sod when she'd seen him last, over Christmas. The stress of his final year and up-coming January exams telling in his mood, and maybe the fear of what was next. She laughed slightly as he whined huskily into her ear about too many layers. But it was winter, what did he expect.

He finally tugged her through his own front door, kicking it shut behind him with his foot. She already knew his intentions. Knew his body was keening with desire just like hers, but she still attempted a small protestation that she was grimy and grubby from the six hour train journey here. Plus her breath smelt like cheese & onion crisps. Between sweet kisses he told her that was how he liked her best. She smiled and relented like she knew she would and followed him the two flights of stairs to his bedroom.

She didn't know why or how he'd got this tiny box room, barely big enough to fit the desk, wardrobe and sad little single bed in. He'd just shrugged when she'd first visited and asked him, and he said this was all he needed, as they'd squeezed his box of records into the corner by the door. She was now pressed up against that door, as Finn's hands worked their way up inside her jacket and underneath her t-shirt gently grazing the swell of her breasts over her bra. She worked to free him of his jacket, her arms tangling with his as with a lustful smile he tried to remove hers at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised he was wearing _that_ Oasis t-shirt. It fit him more snugly than when he'd got it, and she traced each of the white letters carefully with her fingers, savouring the feeling of his hard chest beneath. Reclaiming her lips he pressed her harder into the door, his erection now fully apparent against her thigh, causing her blood to rush and pulsate and pool deliciously low within her body. She moaned softly as his hand travelled down, his fingers pressing through her jeans making her want to roll and move against them.

With a small nip at his lips she launched them away from the door and towards the bed, him stripping her of her t-shirt and then his own as they went. He bent his head to kiss first the hollow of her neck and then the curve of her breasts as she fumbled the button on his jeans to get them undone. He anchored her head with his hands twisted into her long ebony hair so he could fully control the long passionate achingly beautiful kiss he gave her. She felt like she might explode just from that alone, but his hands moved across her body again searching for her sweet spot, dipping down beneath the waistband of her jeans this time, and moving his fingers confidently and smoothly, as her body immediately cried for more.

Shoes were kicked off haphazardly, followed by two pairs of jeans and underwear, before she sunk onto the bed, his body following hers and wrapping itself around her. She could see the desire burning deep in his eyes as he took her hands, holding them in one of his over her head. She begged him with low moans to show her heaven as her body began to shake with need. Sometimes it frightened her how much she wanted him, but the feelings he created as his fingers danced gracefully across her teasingly left her feeling more alive than she once ever dared hope for. Anchoring herself to him as he entered her she felt divine shivers shooting up and down her spine, and then like a dream she came apart as he held her tight below him.

She pulled on her favourite oversized t-shirt of his. He always kept if for when she stayed, and she could smell him on it as she slipped it over her mused-up hair. Beside her he was alternating between grinning like a Cheshire cat, and throwing her the puppy-dog eyes that she was not staying here in bed with him. Five minutes she promised him as she slipped out the door to cross the landing to the bathroom, holding the hem of the t-shirt firmly to protect her modesty should she bump into anybody else. As she re-entered his room the haunting strains of The Chain were coming from his record player. He was sitting, naked as she had left him on his sole wooden chair taking a long drag on his cigarette. The shy smile was back as he watched her approach him. She cocked an eyebrow at the album sleeve on his desk and ribbed him on the fact it was an album recorded in the midst of a lot of personal and emotional angst. "You trying to tell me something Finley?" she joked with him. She knew he loved the wide range of emotions on this album. "Just that I love you," he took her hand and pulled her onto his lap, capturing her mouth for a kiss, "and happy Valentine's Day Rae." He placed her hand on his chest, covering it with her own, and she feel the thrum of his heartbeat below her palm pick up as she shifted against him, revelling in the feel of him coming to life beneath her again.


End file.
